


Soporific

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has dirty fantasies. This is Cameron’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soporific

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: What? I don’t own? But I ordered them from Amazon and everything! *whines*

It's been Allison’s favourite new fantasy lately, as she shifts restlessly under the covers at night. Helps her loosen up, helps her sleep.

Since she’s having trouble falling asleep right now, she pulls out the fantasy again. House on her right, laying on his left side – even in her fantasies, she still makes allowance for his disability – and Wilson on her left.

She imagines all three of them naked, imagines House and Wilson drawing the sheets slowly down to expose her breasts. Both of them leaning over her at the same time, one mouth at each nipple, hungrily suckling, teasing. If she closes her eyes, she can practically _feel_ baby-smooth skin against her sensitive nipple, as she imagines Wilson brushing his cheek over it. And she makes House do the same, but this time it’s harsh, pricking her nerve endings. Making her squirm.

Alone in her bed, Allison slides a hand down between her legs, not surprised to find herself already wet. Two good-looking men, paying complete and undivided attention to her, what woman _wouldn’t_ get aroused at the mere thought?

She spreads her thighs wide, rubbing the side of her hand over her clit, and imagines both of them now working between her legs. It would never happen in real life, of course – even never having been in bed with him, Greg House doesn’t strike Allison as the kind of guy who likes to _share_ – and it’s all too easy to imagine him warning Wilson off with a snarky remark. But she mentally hits the ‘mute’ button, silencing the House inside her head, and makes each of them get on with it.

Both of them are on her simultaneously, feeding on her sweetness. She imagines them holding her quivery thighs wide apart, House leaning over her leg from the outside, his rough mouth wrapped around her clit. Expert teasing - sucking hard, nibbling and nipping, even lashing the tender spot with quick strikes of his limber tongue. And Wilson lying on his belly near the foot of the mattress, his mouth between her legs as well, but lower down. At the entrance to her body, slowly lapping up her juices, probing gently inside her for more.

It’s a potent fantasy, both of them giving her what she craves, and Allison teases her clit, pressing in hard circles with her fingers, pushing another finger inside herself. Panting and writhing, both in real life and in her fantasy, as the pleasure boils and crests, sweeping over and across her.

Even in the aftermath, when she’s sleepy and spent, she still doesn’t banish her own personal incubi from her head. Snuggled into the bedclothes, she still idly toys with the images. Imagining House behind her, spooning, and Wilson pressed up against her front. Or sometimes the other way around – she’s facing House, with Wilson nestled up against her butt.

Never mind that it’s not real. She’ll face harsh reality tomorrow. This time, this _space_ , is hers. Besides, she’d take odds that House – and maybe even Wilson – have similar fantasies starring her.

The way both of them look at her sometimes, she’s pretty sure she’d win _that_ bet.

 


End file.
